The Return of an Empire
by IssacClarke
Summary: During the time of the Codex Wars Shepard's team finds a pod on a grey world of Teari IV what they find predates Javik and the Prothean Empire as a whole...
1. The Return of an Empire

_**The Return of an Empire**_

Commander Shepard, Tali, Wrex, Javik, and Liara were walking back on Eden Prime after finding a strange signal coming from the planet. Liara tracks the signal to a cave in which there is a very ancient pathway. They go inside with weapons drawn until they come up to a pod which looks like Javiks.

They walk up and Liara looks at the interface as it pops up in a holographic form in a language which looks closely resembled to Prothean and Liara says "Javik can you translate this?" Javik walks up and he read sit and says "This is...a different dialect of Prothean...wait...this can't be...they went extinct 20,000 years before the reapers..." Liara is confused and says "Who...What is it javik?" Javik turns around and says "This is an Akkadian...They disappeared during my cycle and were the primary galactic power before the Protheans...We were...rivals to say the least." Liara looks at the pod and says "So...why haven't we found any evidence of them...?" Javik looks at her "Because the last battle between the Akkadians and the Grucians was at the Akkadian home planet which is beyond your known galactic map." Liara nods and looks at Shepard and ask "Do we open it...or...?" Shepard walks up and says "Hmm...Open it but be ready for anything." She looks at Javik and nods and Javik hits the button.

The Pod Depressurizes and begins to open and they see what looks a Male Human as he begins to wake up. The man sits up and looks around and says in an unknown language "Zha Kee...Akka...?" He gets up and looks around and says "What Year...is it...?" Javik says "The year is 2158 AD" The man looks at the Prothean then at the group and says "Does the Akkadian Empire...still exist?" Liara walks forward and says "We never there was a race known as Akkadians till Javik here told us about your race." He chuckles and picks his rifle up which looks different from the others and the Akkadian says "My name is Zha Kei Major of the 56th battalion...part of the last defense to the City of Rivers."

Later on board the Normandy liara walks to Zha and ask "Could i ask you some questions about your civilization?" Zha looks at her "Ask away." Liara begins "What was your governing body?" Zha looks at her "The Akkadian Empire was ruled by the Akkad royal family." She nodded and said "Javik said something about the grucians who were they?" He replies "They were a race of bipedal insectoid beings who had there own Empire and viewed all life as insignifacant and that it needed to be wiped out...they began fighting us and we were loosing horribly...but we...(he chuckles) we took them tol hell with us!" Liara is shockd by the statement and ask "What do you mean...'to hell'?" Zha laughs "We had a device...a device that would send those who weren't in cryo stasis...into a place known as the void for 50,000 years...".

Liara says "Well were under invasion...by a force known as.." Zha then says "The Reapers yes we know...we planned for our empire to last that long and use our device on them...but we had to use it early..." He looks at her and says "My people were the dominant race for 25,000 years...we did...'experiments' on what you call yourself now today...asari..." Liara looks at him then Zha continues "When we began fighting the Grucians the protheans...those...traitors...began fighting on a tiny second front when the Grucians had reached Akkadia..." He looks back up and says "Asari...my people are returning...and we will help you against the Reapers." Zha stand sup and walks out.

 _ **A few months later near the Citadel**_

The Normandy was docking when a black portal opened and everyone in space looked at it. Zha ran to the bridge and looked at joker and said "Let me use the radio now!" Joker rolled back and let him use it and Zha typed in a new radio signal and talked in his native language "Kai zei...Aplhani Deig 5..4..1..9" Joker looked at zha then at the radio when a voice responded "Majoni Zha...returnie Akkadie Imperium...Milkani." Zha turns the Radio and looks at Joker "My people return in force..." Zha walks off and Joker looks in terror as over 56,000 warships come out of the portal then over 340,000 civillian ships come out as well.

Later at the council...

5 men came in front of the Council in weird armor. They look at the council and say "The Akkadian Empire has returned...we are here to help you against the reapers." The men bow there heads and walk off. Zha walks up to Shepard on the Normandy and says "I must leave your group i am sorry but...the Empire calls for my service again." Shepard nods "You ae welcome to leave then."

A few weeks later above earth...

The resistanc eon earth was loosing hope as each day thousands died...millions had died over the past few months. Akkadia had already reestablished 45% of its former Empire and had the advantage over the Reapers as they did not know of the Akkadians return. The Akkadian 54th Fleet was in Hyperspace and the Akkadian command was discussing a plan to liberate earth. The Admiral said on the coms "5 minutes till we drop all hands to battle stations!" The alarms went off and guns were manned and transports were loaded.

The Reaper Fleet was bombarding earth when the Akkadian fleet came out of hyperspace and immidiatly fired on the Reaper fleet. The reapers were taken off gaurd by this attack as the Akkadians use EXTREMELY agressive strategies. The Akkadians were able to break through the space blockade and land troop on earth supporting the resistance. Within a month the last reaper had died and the Akkadian Empire had liberated earth.

The Akkadian Empire was becoming a power once again...a power that threatened the Alliance but the Empire was needed to fight the reapers succesfully. As the Reaper War raged on the alliance who had won barely any battles was stabbe din the back by the Akkadians and given a ultimatum

 _ **The Jen-Jei Ultimatum**_

The Alliance will cede all territory to the Akkadian Empire

Any and All Alliance military personel and NCO's will join the Akkadian Military

The Armies of the Alliance will join the Akkadian Military

If these demands are not met you will not only have to fear the reapers but also have to fear every alliance planet on fire...

The Alliance accepted the ultimatum and the Akkadian Empire continued its offensive this time on a galactic scale. Within 2 years the Reapers had been defeated and the Galaxy was safe once again but many things had chanegd during the war...The Akkadian Empire was the undisputed galactic power and held onto power with a iron fist...is there any hope...?

 _ **2188 The New Galactic Power**_

Shepard was walking down a street in europe which was still under reconstruction from the war. Instead of the Alliance flag a akkadian Flag flew ontop a building. There had been talks of rebllion but with the galaxy still under reconstruction and the Akkadians who actually united the species through a forced ultimatum. Shepard wa spicked to visit the Emperor about the troubles with species uniting under one indentity.

When Shepard arrived at Akkadia to meet the Emperor. She was lead to the Emperor who she bowed before and the Emperor stood up and said "You must be Shepard...quite the honor to meet the person who was uniting the species to fight against the reapers." Shepard bowed and said "Yes sir...but i beleive we came to talk about more...serious matters?" The Emperor sat down and said "Right to point eh? hmm ok...(He looks down at shepard) the krogan clans still figth eachother for controll of there planet and are affected by the genophage...in order to stop there constant...rambling we must get the salarians to hand over the cure by peace or...other terms (he chuckles and looks at shepard) i wish to recruit you to my council...the first human council member of the Akkad Clan." Shepard looked at the Emperor blankly and said "s..s..sir this is quite the honor...i will accept." The Emperor nods and shepard walks out.

 _ **Later at Sur'Kesh**_

"Absolutely not!" the doctor looked at shepard and ehr crew with much resistance "I will not give the cure to those...savages!" Wrex walked foward and pulled his shot gun "My people die every day because you say we dont deserve the cure!" Shepard aid "Wrex let me handle this.." Shepard walked foward and said "Whether you like it or not i have orders from the Emperor." the salarian gave a chuckle and said "He'll have to come and get it him self!"

A few weeks later in the middle of the night

The Salarian doctor heard the door be broken and glass breaking as she stood up a Akkadian commando pushed her back down and aimed a Akkad type 53 Blaster at her head and said "The genophage cure now...or we blow your head off." THe salarian doctor was hesitant and gave the cure and the commando's left.

The cure was enacted and the krogan stopped the sqaugling after the occupation began in order to reunify the Krogan. The Akkadian Empire had very detailed records on the Prothean Empire (considering they were from the time when the Protheans were expanding).

 _ **300 Years later on Earth**_

The people were rioting in the streets throwing molotovs and protesting Akkadian rule. Akkadian infantry marched in a line with 2 ranks towards the rioters. The troops halt and the first rank kneel and aim and the Officer yells "RETURN HOME OR WE WILL FIRE!" a human threw a rock and yelled "LIBERTY OR DEATH! FIRE! SHOOT US! I DARE YO-" the street filled up with bright flashes as the Akkadian troops fired into the rioters killing over 100 of them before they reloaded and aimed again. The rioters soon dispersed and ran away in panic...

For the first time since 1991 over 400 yhears later Bolshevism was returning in force. The Bolshevik Council of London met discussing the terms in order to "liberate" earth from the Akkadians. The Galaxy had been under Akkadian rule for over 300 years and they had ruled with an iron fist and revolution was inevitable. The Red Armies of Humanity mobilized on 2463 and began a grand offensive ot liberate earth from the tyranny it had endured for 300 years.

The Red armies of Earth fought in many battles on earth but the bloodiest was at a tiny town known as Berdsk...this battle was a victory but a defeat...

 _ **The Battle Of Berdsk**_

The Commisar stood on a barrel and screamed "FOR THE MOTHERLAND! FOR THE CITIES FOR WHICH YOU GREW UP IN!" FOR THE PEOPLES REVOLUTION! (He pulls his pistol out) AND FOR YOUR FAMILIES! CHAAARGE!" he shoots the pistol and the Red Army men begin charging in the masses at a Akkadian entrenched position. The akkadian officer yells "OPEN FIRE!" the akkadian troops begin firing into the charging horde with everything they have. The humans kept coming in the hundreds and eventually over ran the Akkadian position. The battle of Berdsk raged on for months with over 54 million Bolshevik Cassualties and 21 million Akkadian cassualties. The battle costed the bolsheviks any chance of ending the war by christmas and the akkadians had lsot 3/4 of the Earth Army.

The Akkadian Empire was now taking this revolt seriously and began shipping armies to earth this in the end caused revolts among other races starting the Galactic Revolutionary Era. The Akkadians were being stretched out on every front and were begining to run low on resources.

When the Akkadian Earth Army surrendered uncondiotnaly to the Bolshevik Union of Earth this inspired other worlds to revolt and join the Bolshevik Union. The Akkadian Empire began loosing its grip on the galaxy they had anenxed when the Alliance had signed the Jen-Jei Ultimatum.

The Akkadians abandoned the Conjei Front (The Human Front) and many of the planets now unoccuoied either declared independenc eor joined the Bolshevik Union. The Akkadians then abandoned the Kei So'e front (The Salarian Front) and many salarian worlds joined witht here respective goverments. The Akkadians abandoned 2 fronts to regroup and attempt to hold the defensive line.

The Asari Front had begun to fall apart to when the Akkadians couldn't properly supply the front and it collapsed. The Akkadians then made peace with the galaxy at lard splitting in 2.

The galaxy was divided in 2...the squabbling independent nations and the shattered Imperial Army and the Broken Empire. This term was very common among the galaxy. The Citadel had been liberated and became the center of politics on the galaxy once more. The Bolshevik Union of Humanity had stopped expansion when they had united humanity under 1 flag.

The Akkadian Empire began an era of isolation and reconstruction. The New galactic Powers were:

The Asari Federation

The Bolshevik Union

The Citadel Alliance

The Salarian Empire

The Krogan Empire

A new era was beginning for the Galaxy.

Will you be part of it!?


	2. The Return of the Shepard

_**The Return of an Empire Chapter II: The Return of the Shepard**_

With the Remnants of the Second Akkadian Empire crawling into the darkness , licking its wounds the galaxy fell into a state of war between the many new nations. The Bolsheviks bided there time building there military, the Salarians rallied behind there Emperor ready to fight, the Asari isolated them selves and studied the Prothean ruins and the Krogan readied them selves to reform there Empire. The Alliance made up all the races that exiled thems elves to the Citadel began attempting to bring Shepard and his team back to help bring peace to the galaxy now on the verge of Total War.

For 5 years the attempts failed until one scientist was able to recover the bodies of the his crew and shepard hims self and began to revive the long dead crew. Shepard woke up in a bed with Garrus and Tali across from her, she then looked around and got up and a doctor came over and said "Steady There. Your in the citadel." Shepard then said "What of the Empire...?" The Doctor replied "The Akkadian Empire has fallen and has slipped into the unknon regions." Shepard nodded and looked out the window at the outside and laughed and said "The Citadel...free once more..." The Doctor Nodded and they went on talking

The Bolsheviks had been preparing for a war...a war against the enterity of the Galaxy to take it and instate the Revoltion...now the time has come... The Premier looks down at the civillians at a rally and makes a speech "For 20 years we have waited! We have prepared! Now we march to war! The Citadel...The galaxy will fall to the might of Marx's ideology! THE MIGHT OF LENIN AND STALIN WILL SUPPORT US! FOR THE BOLSHEVIK UNION URA!" the people yell in unision about 5 times "URA!". The Bolshevik Armies immidiatly launched Operation Liberate. The nations of the galaxy were taken off gaurd and the Bolsheviks began taking world after world. Shepard and her team were called to action and they led small black op missions into Bolshevik Territory, they retreived several key documetns and plans on each mission...

At the Battle of Lin-Peg the Bolshevik Army would engage with the Asari Imperial Army, The Bolshevik Armies would land near small town known as Cain and begin marching toward the Asari Position. The Asari had prepared a defensive line ready and were ready to fight to the last. Shepards team was present in the defense and ready to fight to the death. Tali runs down the trench and runs up to Shepard and goes "The Bolsheviks have begun here attack." Shepard nods as a artillery peice flies over and explodes and from the dust and smoke a back chilling sound can eb heard..."URAAAAA!" The Bolsheviks began there charge and the Asari began firing everything they had at the Horde. The Bolsheviks kept coming until they were forced to fall back due to immense cassualties.

The Bolshevik command looked and yelled "TURN AROUND FIGHT!" The Soldiers kept retreating and the officer loked at the Machine Gunner and said "Open Fire." The mna looked up shocked and said "What?" the officer then replied "You heard me. Fire." The Man grits his teeth and opens fire killing all the soldiers retreating. The Officer having gone insane in a earlier bombardment contacted the ships above and said "Fire the Nuclear Anniahlator." The Admiral amazed and shocked said "Sir i cant you'd die." The Officer then yelled "FIRE IT! IM NOT LETTING THE ASARI HAVE VICTORY!" The Admiral not able to do anything looks back and says "Fire the Nuclear Anniahlator." The man nods and the ship fires a rocket.

Shepard was running down the trench and yelled "COME ON! FORWARD!" they began charging when a bright light emerged then a shock that sent everyone to there backs, shepard looked up and saw a mushroom cloud and the blackness of debri and dust, then...well to be continued...

*Que Nuclear Throne OST - Main Theme *


	3. The Dimming Light

**_The Return of an Empire III: The Dimming Light_**

Commander Shepard woke up many hours later on a ship, his skin severely burn and he was suffering from radiation poisoning. Salarian doctors were operating on him to help alleviate the damage possibly reverse some of the radiation poisoning. Shepard groaned and looked around as much as he could, his whole body was in pain, now words could describe the pain and the only reason he was awake was through pure will power. However the doctors gave him some medicine and he soon drifted off to sleep.

 ** _I cannot remember a time when I worried for Shepard, the threat at that point in time was real and the possibility of him dying was more then what most of us could bare. Ashley was named second in command and soon after we were ordered to go behind enemy lines, head to earth, the capital of the Bolshevik Revolution._**

As the Normandy exited FTL they began to slowly fly towards the Terran Defense Force. They then hailed the Normandy and said "We require the codes for you to pass." Joker then typed in the codes and replied "Codes Sent Alpha 54-Y98-IOP." There was a silence for a second then the Bolshevik came back on "Codes accepted welcome to earth comrade." The radio was turned off and the ship descended towards the nearest docking bay.

EDI, Joker, Liara, and Garrus were sent to recover some Intel on the where about of the 54th Liberation army. The Liberation Army was present at the Battle of Lin-Peg the Army however had been far enough back to take minimal losses and had retreated off the planet.

Joker and Garrus then went off into the busy streets to go to a tavern where they were meeting their informant, a Akkadian immigrant who had immigrated to Earth prior to the Bolshevik Revolution. Joker and Garrus walked into the tavern, the room was filled with pipe smoke, and the room was filled with chatter, people eating and drinking, and a small local band playing a fiddle, flute, and a small piano. The man waved his hand and the 2 men walked over and sit. Joker smiled and said "Well nice to meet ya Mr.…?" The man smiled and said "Liana Sata, I already ordered us some drinks and food I know you have had a long journey across the galaxy to get here." Garrus and Joker smiled and said "Very kind of you." Garrus then said "So Mr. Sata where is this info you say you have." He takes a drink of the mead and looks at him. Sata then hands him a flash drive "Everything you need to know is on there." The waitress then brings the food and drinks and says "Have a nice night gentlemen." She smiles and walks off.

Joker then starts to eat some of the food and looks around "This Tavern seems like something out of the old times, 16th, 17th century." Sata nodded "while I don't know a lot on your people's history if this is what it looked like then I love the design." He keeps eating and looks at Garrus "How has Palaven faired in the post-galactic politics of this age of total war?" Garrus sighs "we've done ok but the Akkadian Warlords have been getting bigger and bigger, they constantly raid our frontiers and once in a while make a daring attempt to besiege Palaven, we however keep pushing them off." Mr. Sata nods "The thing about the Akkadians is that we are not easy to kill off." Joker nods and keeps eating.

Many minutes after eating they all stand up and shake hands and leave. They get back to the ship without encountering any hostile guards. When they board Joker goes and prep the ship and Garrus walks to Ashley and Liara "we got the info, this info should help us find the Lost Bolshevik army." She smiles "Thanks I'll send it to the high command." The ship takes off and heads to space, then Joker says on the intercom "it seems like the Bolsheviks found out about our plan." The ship shakes as the Bolsheviks fire AA at the ship trying to destroy it. Joker punches in the numbers into the hyper drive and tries to get to a clear place to jump. As the Normandy swings from side to side, the Bolsheviks launch their fighters and they begin to go after the Normandy firing at them, the Normandy fires back with what they have as they desperately try to hold off enough time to get the hyper drive ready. As the Hyper drive became ready Joker then slammed it into action and in a second the Normandy went into hyper space.

Everyone celebrated that they had escaped and were heading for home finally. Liara, EDI, Garrus, and Ashley were in the war room looking at the map and Ashley said "The Bolshevik Army seems to have made a recent offensive into the Salarian Frontiers, and the data we received said the 54th Army is somewhere in one of the Outer Arms near Sol. What should we do?" Liara pointed on the map "The Salarian Front may need help if its anything like Lin-Peg they'll throw everything into the battle to make a breakthrough, but it your choice Commander Ashley." Ashley sat down thinking "im not sure, but send the Info to the High Command, rest of you get some rest were heading to the Citadel for a bit.

They stayed in the citadel for some time, Joker and Garrus spent time talking to Shepard who was slowly improving. Sheppard looked at the two "What have you been doing? I had heard you completed a mission and gotten some intelligence that will help us win the war." Garrus and Joker nodded "Aye we have found the position of the 54th Army, the one's who were at Lin-Peg when they launched the nuclear attack but there to deep in enemy territory." Shepard sighed "Im going to be released in 2 weeks if at all possible hold off until then and I'll join you." Garrus nodded "Just keep getting rest, you'll need it.

As the days turned to weeks Shepard slowly improved until he was released, as he walked to the Normandy he said "Im back baby." As he walks on he is greeted by the crew.

 ** _Few times I have ever looked at a situation and feared the outcome and this is one of those times. We had orders from High Command that we were joining the 32nd Terran Army in defending a foundry world responsible for making many of our dreadnoughts, we had orders to hold it at all cost._**

 ** _Europa V_**

"FIRE!" A Artillery gun fires as the shell then fly's out the back and a man punches a new shell and the officer yells once again "FIRE!" all over the long range of hills heavy artillery is firing away at the Bolshevik trenches doing their best to prevent them from launching another assault. Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley are in the bunker beneath the trench talking with the General "The Bolsheviks have been known to make suicidal attacks, im quite sure they will attack this heavily defended point until they break through." The general sighed and pointed at their trench on the map "We are heavily entrenched Commander Shepard they would be fools to attack us." Shepard points to the Bolshevik trench "They are also heavily entrenched and they are also bringing up 2 more armies, they are going to attack, I've seen this at Lin-Peg they will launch an attack even if they take massive casualties they intend on breaking through!" The General gritted his teeth and then Garrus stepped in "Gentleman calm down if I may speak perhaps we could contact the fleet and get them to do something about the transports?" Finally the two men agreed.

 ** _Through out my time touring the Galaxy I have found no people more resilient and more loyal to their Emperor then the Japanese people. Their new Empire spanned across 3 solar systems and was still growing, for some years they had been a thorn in the side of the Bolsheviks and some say they are poised to attack the Bolsheviks._**

Terran troops aimed their rifles over the trench watching the Bolshevik Trench. The whiste could eb heard and the Bolshevik Horde started to charge, the Terran troops immidiatly opened fire and the bullets went flying. Many Bolsheviks fells down.

A Bolshevik soldier was charging with the 5th wave all of them screaming _Uraaaaaaaaa!_ The Bolsheviks were stepping over the bodies of their own dead. The Bolshevik soldier jumped into a crater and loaded his rifle and scootched up and shot a Terran Machine Gunner, as the MG man fell down, the soldier rushed for another hole and jumped in and then made a charge for the trench where other Bolshevik soldiers had managed to make holes in the line. The Terran defenders eventully were forced to retreat when the Bolsheviks rolled up tanks. Commander Shepard's Team was in Chaotic retreat, from the range of hills the Terran heavy Artillery fired down on the advancing Bolsheviks finally turning them back, however the trench was lost and the Terran Forces were retreating to the secondary defences.

 ** _Few times had we suffered such a defeat, the Bolsheviks had managed to get a foothold on the planet and though they had severe casualties were able to make a break through. All of us survived in the squad…but many died in what I hope is not in vain for our mistakes._**

 ** _On another planet_**

From the ruins of an ancient temple an old man walks out in samurai armor holding a Katana, he looks to the sky and says "We are the one who shall restore order…for we the Japanese Empire shall rule the Galaxy!" from behind him in the fog several figures come out, some in Samurai Armor others in WW2 Japanese Army uniforms with various weapons all yell "TENNO HEKKA BANZAI!"

 ** _The Screen fades to the black with the following message_**

 ** _To Be Continued!_**

 ** _A word to my viewers I am so sorry it took me this long to get Chapter 3 out i lost interest in the series until i found it again. I hope you can forgive me, I did my best in this Chapter and i will do my best not to take 2 years this time to get the next Chapter out._**

 ** _\- IssacClarke_**


End file.
